heartbreakingly delightful
by Asteria daughter of Koios
Summary: They breathed the same air and he could feel it, could feel them becoming one and the same. It was intense and cruel and heartbreakingly delightful, he had never felt like this before with anyone—but her.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything; all the rights go to their rightful owners. Every quote, lyrics or sentences that are mentioned or used in the chapter or the whole fic does not belong to me but to its acknowledged rightful owner.**

 **I also don't own the cover image, its right goes to their artist.**

* * *

Jason grunted as his hips jerked forward, his hands firmly grasping at Piper's waist as she shuddered beneath him when her second climax washed over her, leaving her a wanton mess of garbled words and soft whimpers.

Finally unable to take it anymore, he pulled out of her with a squelching sound and he barely had the time to hold onto her before she collapsed on the bed, her thighs closing on their own accord.

"Oh…Jason!" Piper murmured, her voice breathless and honeyed.

Jason sighed, knowing fully well she was out tonight and will probably take a while before she feels up to it. He looked down on his aching member, stiff and red, and groaned loudly at not having finished.

The noise he made fell on deaf ears because Piper was sound asleep, and Jason felt a little bit guilty. He had been wild these past nights, unable to stop thinking about pleasure at all. It was like puberty all over again and he supposed in a way it was.

 _After all, goddamn Juno finally decided to give him back his fucking memories._

The only problem is that Jason hadn't been able to reach his climax at all, neither his hand nor Piper helped and Gods knew she was one hell of a hot girlfriend, and as it turned out, not even a child of Venus could keep up with his stamina. Piper hadn't lasted a week before tiredness took over her.

Jason sighed again and got off the bed, quickly – but carefully – wore his dirty jeans and grabbed some clean clothes, electing not to wear a shirt, and headed towards the showering area. There shouldn't be anyone there and maybe Jason could try and relieve himself a little.

 _This was getting ridiculous,_ thought Jason, who could barely walk properly due to his erection. He got out of Zeus' cabin, made sure no one was outside before he dashed down the stairs. But he froze a little when he heard some faraway noise, he didn't take long before he found the source of the commotion.

The ruby red tents rose proudly against the night, almost shimmering beneath the starlight. The golden initials of 'S.P.Q.R' sent an unconformable itch to his tattooed arm, a reminder of a past that Jason had so carelessly disregarded. The legionnaires awake at such time would be those patrolling, standing guard so their comrades would sleep. It didn't matter that Camp Half-Blood was protected by a shield, not to the Romans who would only trust their own.

The Romans were visiting the Greek campers, a near year had passed since they had defeated Gaea. A near year since Jason had spoken with any of his Roman friends, he supposed he was no longer a Roman – a flash of what happened with the dead soldiers and Frank cruelly played before his eyes – and to the Romans, it was the ultimate betrayal.

Jason continued heading towards the showers, knowing that those legionnaires wouldn't venture outside their set boundaries. His thoughts started running wild by now, he didn't know what his newly returned memories would bring but somehow, Jason felt he should've denied Juno and told her that there was no need for her to give them back, that he was happy in Camp Half-Blood where he belonged.

But the goddess wouldn't have granted him that wish either.

Juno was clear when she said she wanted a union between the camps, and it wasn't really a union if one side rejected their representative in said proposed union.

In truth, Jason didn't really know himself that well and what he remembered of Camp Jupiter were the basics. He knew he was missing crucial memories, important ones that should he remember, it will most likely change him beyond anything he is right now.

The thought alone scared him.

The son of Jupiter, nay Zeus, shook his head a little to ease up his thoughts. He entered the showering area, barely closing the door behind him then headed towards his usual stall, the last one towards the end. He was in process of opening the door when his ears picked up the sound of a showerhead running.

Jason resisted a groan and headed to the one at the opposite end. The last thing he needs right now is for rumours to spread about secret paramours and affairs in the stealth of the night.

Piper would gut him alive.

The sound of the water stopped suddenly and Jason turned around involuntary, his breath stopping. For a second there was no sound at all, and he got worried, but then the stall door opened and someone was standing there with a towel barely covering them.

' _Fuck',_ Jason froze and felt a flush creep up his face, _that someone was Reyna._

Her hair was reduced to wet strands as little droplets of water ran down her face and neck towards her—Jason averted his eyes right away, his cheeks reddening painfully, but his eyes went downwards, and he had plenty of view from beneath his lashes. He bit on his tongue when he saw the mile-long legs, smooth and tan and scarred a little and his eyes went up and up on their own accord, the towel barely covered her modesty and her thighs were bared for him.

A memory suddenly slammed into Jason's head, of his hands running along those legs and his mouth kissing the smooth skin of her inner thighs. He was certain that he was even redder and his erection throbbed against his jeans. Suddenly aware of the position he was in, he sent a quick prayer to his father to save him and another for his uncle to have mercy on his soul.

Jason opened his mouth to apologize, to explain and to say that he was no pervert, that he hadn't meant to seem like a pervert, and to apologize again for not taking his eyes off her legs, but nothing came out much to his horror.

All of his thoughts must've happened in less than two seconds because Reyna had thrown herself at him, toppled him down and had a dagger pressed tightly against his neck.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Reyna hissed, her eyes going around him to see if there was someone else with him. "I'm going to gut—What the hell, Jason!" and the dagger was off his neck, she pulled away from his face a little.

Unfortunately, Reyna hadn't secured her towel and it had come undone during their tangle because Jason was eye-level with her chest and by the gods, he couldn't help the groan passing his lips. They were a healthy size, and she had always been a little endowed, growing up that had been a source of annoyance for her but when they reached an age of understanding, her feminine body became a weapon.

Reyna hadn't seemed to notice yet because she was staring at him expectantly, like her straddling him naked was an everyday occurrence between them and it was totally normal. But then Jason was hit by his body's nonchalance. He supposed it was totally normal for them to be in such a position because while his mind forgot, his body didn't and his muscles remembered her fondly. His hands were on her waist, fingers trailing up and down her skin like it was his own body.

If Jason couldn't speak then, his tongue was numb by now.

Reyna froze atop of him, her eyes looking fearfully at him when a few moments ago they were annoyed but looking at him with affection, and she gasped a little when she realized just how scandalous was it to be atop of him nearly naked; she probably could feel him stiff against her and Jason wanted to curse himself and the Gods.

If anyone came and saw them, they would be ruined.

Her muscles tensed, and as if he knew beforehand, his hands shot around her and twisted them so that he was atop, settled between her legs, his hands keeping her caged and Jason let a long breath out.

It had been ages since he was with her in such a way, and somewhere deep within him mourned for what they used to be. He had shot down the possibility of them having had any relationship to anyone who asked, and especially to Piper.

"Jason!" Reyna warned, her hands shooting towards his chest to keep him from coming any closer. "You have a girlfriend, or did you forget about Piper?"

"Shut up!" he groaned and tried to breathe.

He wanted off her, wanted to scramble and run away as far from her but his body wouldn't budge, his hips started moving involuntary and Reyna moaned at the rough sensation of his jeans material rubbing such a sensitive part of her.

"I—I can't…" whimpered Jason.

"What do you mean you can't, Jason?" Reyna squeaked, his movements affecting her in a good way because she stopped pushing him away. "You have to get off me, we can't do this!" but her hips dove up to meet his and Jason let his head down, tried to keep his breathing steady.

Her guilty eyes greeted him, and he looked pleadingly at her. Every morsel of his body begging to touch her, to dive into her heat and show her the stars, to make love to her like he used to.

Jason had kept himself away from New Rome, from Camp Jupiter, from her because he was afraid of losing his control and that's exactly what is happening right now.

"Please—Just please," he didn't even know what he meant by that but Reyna knew, her eyes softened and she recognized the turmoil within him, the war between his mind and his body. Her hands went straight to his zipper and she freed him out of his jeans.

Jason outright moaned like a bitch, and Gods, Reyna looked like she was going to cry when she touched him like this was killing her as much as it killed him. His heart nearly stopped when he looked at her beautiful face, her lips parted open as her hand gripped him up and down, the head leaking a little. He leaned in and captured her lips with his own.

Jason had wanted this for so long, had wanted her like Icarus wanted to bask in the sun, that he never realized just what his body was craving all these nights. His hand went to her left leg and pushed it up his waist to position himself, there was nothing in his mind but the thought of filling her, of losing himself within her.

But he looked at her first, stopped himself with every bit of control he had left, seeking her validation. He had always needed her to tell him, to lead him. He might've led tens of demigods and legacies in battles but the truth is, it had always been Reyna who was leading him.

Reyna looked at him with such heartbreak in her eyes, it must've been hurting her more than him because he could live with the guilt of cheating but to Reyna, it was a reminder of the Roman Jason coming back from the dead to haunt her.

Jason chocked a little, his hand leaving her knee and cupping her face, heart beating a little faster when she moaned and nuzzled his hand, her lips kissing his palm ever so lightly. And like a jolt of electricity, Jason pushed into her, his body trembling with every inch.

It was much too overwhelming, her breasts so soft against him and chest quivering slightly. Jason pressed his forehead against hers as he moved slowly, rocking atop her and pinning her down with nothing but the towel beneath her, rubbing at her back.

They breathed the same air and he could feel it, could feel them becoming one and the same. It was intense and cruel and heartbreakingly delightful, he had never felt like this before with anyone— _but her_. His mind supplied him with hundreds of images of them like that, always intense even if it was her going down on him before they had to argue with the Senate, or a quick fuck right before they stormed mount Othrys. Jason even remembered bending her over the altar of his fucking father's temple, with the sky thundering above them and hearing nothing but her moans and gasps.

"Jason—" Reyna whimpered, her fingers digging into his back as his hips slammed quicker into her. "I'm—oh Gods…Jason—"

Jason's movements became faster and he could feel his balls tightening, and the edge of his vision became blurry. One of his hands grasped at her hip while the other supported his weight and by the gods, he was going to die like that.

He'd be happy if he died like that, cock buried balls deep and Reyna's breasts gently jiggling against his chest while he moved in and out.

"Fuck!" gasped Jason and Reyna let a soft cry, her back arching sharply as her orgasm crashed into her hard. His eyes had been boring in hers when that happened and he saw the flames within consuming her onyx eyes and jolts of power went tingling down his spine and Jason's hips jerked suddenly, coming to a halt as he spent himself with a loud groan. He blanked out, his mind short-circuiting as he could think of nothing but Reyna's tight heat clenching against him and the electricity running down his body, from his arms to his belly down his ass then feet then traveling up.

He had always been afraid to let loose like that, always kept himself aware of his powers at all times.

But with Reyna, rational thoughts went to Tartarus.

And what was even hotter was the electricity passing from him to her, white blue lightning traveling from her lips downwards and circling her breasts before going south. She was unharmed by it, her skin gleaming with sweat and looking slick and golden.

"I love you," whispered Jason against her lips, unaware of such grave words but genuine and Reyna was none the wise like him, both dazed from euphoria and out of their minds.

They laid like that in the hours before dawn, lost in the ecstasy of each other and the hefty weight of their memories.

* * *

 **It's been ages since I wrote for the PJO fandom, ages since I wrote anything at all and by God, I missed writing and I missed Reyna and Jason.**

 **Shoutout to 1oooWords for being awesome and for inspiring me to write this with a simple small convo that had my brain hyped up.**

 **Do let me know what you think of this little fic.**

 **Asteria Daughter of Koios**


End file.
